


can i have this dance?

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Grocery Shopping, Just Dancing, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Prom, Short One Shot, kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: And it is suddenly him, Seongwu, and that Taylor Swift song they usually play at a high school’s promenade night.





	can i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just got reminded of a scenario irl lmaaaooo same universe with my howon's fic (if this info is needed lol)
> 
> bgm: taylor swift - crazier, taylor swift - enchanted, mayday - i fell in love again (我又初戀了) pd101 china ver.
> 
> proms arent complete without taylor swifts songs!! or at least for me
> 
> thank you for clicking on this fic i hope you enjoy!!! unebetad

* * *

 

“Catch!” Seongwu yelled at Daniel who is busy pushing the grocery cart and looking at the grocery list that their roommate, Jisung, had provided them, making sure they are getting everything Jisung asked for and not running out of budget.

Daniel tried to catch the can of _gochujang_ Seongwu threw at him but failed. The can bumping on the brim of the cart, clumsily falling inside the cart and fortunately, missing the pack of graham crackers. Daniel let out a breath. “Hyung, you can’t just throw things like that. You might damage something in the cart.”

“They won’t be damaged if you catch them, Nielie.” Seongwu reasoned and winked at Daniel before humming his way to the stack of seaweed wrappers. Daniel just shook his head and followed Seongwu.

“The other brand, hyung.” Daniel reminded and Seongwu.

“Oh, right. This one is not salted.” Seongwu returned the first pack of seaweed and reached for the new one. “Catch?”

“Wait!” Daniel quickly put his phone inside his pocket and pose to catch the seaweed pack. Seongwu threw the pack in a perfect arc and Daniel successfully catched it. He then jumped a bit and dunked the pack inside the cart despite of the small height of the cart.

Daniel looked at Seongwu and found his hyung giving him a two thumbs up making him laugh. Seongwu did the same. Lowering his hands and then laughed with Daniel, the corner of their eyes and their nose crinkling together.

A few seconds later, Seongwu’s face turned to a serious one and his right hand slowly moving up to his head, saluting at Daniel. “Private Kang, are you ready to find the next item?”

Daniel followed the suit, standing up straight and saluting at Seongwu. His face expressionless. “Aye, aye, Captain Ong!”

And they both broke into a fit of laughter.

Seongwu started walking after their mini act. More likely, Seongwu danced his way to their next destination -- an aisle of cereals and other breakfast goods, his fanny pack wiggling around his waist.

Daniel eyed the fanny pack. He doesn’t know why Seongwu owns that hideous stuff. Weird. Well, his Seongwu hyung is all kind of weird. Plainly weird, weirdly cute, weirdly amazing.

 _“Silk sheets and diamonds so white_ ,” Seongwu hums the song blasting off the grocery’s speakers as he grabs a bag of chips which is clearly not on Jisung’s list. As a nutrition major, Jisung always makes sure that they all eat nothing but nutritious and delicious food as they are, according to Jisung, growing children. “ _T_ _hat’s what I like_ , uhuh!” Seongwu sing-screamed, throwing the pack of chips on the grocery cart and then walked his way again towards their destination. Daniel just tailing him behind and smiling.

Just as the Bruno Mars’ song ended, Seongwu started walking normally, his hands on his sides and his posture became perfect. Daniel tries to laugh silently behind Seongwu and succeeded until Seongwu turned around and looked _into_ his eyes.

Then everything seemed to be muted -- the bright colors of goods that are neatly stacked on the shelves, the noise from the carts scratching against the granite floor, the chatter of other shoppers and it is suddenly him, Seongwu and that Taylor Swift song they usually play at a high school’s promenade night.

Daniel don’t know what to do but he tries hard to control his laughter. He suddenly starts to feel nervous as Seongwu walks to towards him, his hyung’s face unreadable.

Seongwu was two steps in front of Daniel when he suddenly curtsied and offered a hand to Daniel before speaking, “Can I have this dance?”

Daniel laughed out before surveying their surroundings. Luckily, there was no one but them at that aisle. Seongwu lifted his brow and mouthed ‘come on’. Daniel, still restraining his laugh,  took Seongwu’s hand.

As the pre-chorus starts to play, their feet starts to move into an awkward waltz.

It was an awkward dance. A very awkward one. But as the song progresses, the two of the started to find their rhythm, where to step their feet without stepping on the other’s. Those glances at each other while Seongwu tries hard to mask his laughter and kept his cool face as Daniel continue to laugh at their silly dance.

Silly. Yes. It is absolutely silly to dance waltz to a Taylor Swift song at a grocery store while shopping for your roommate. Banners that says ‘50% off’ instead of silk and velvet streamers, boxes of cereals and oats instead of paintings and sophisticated vases, and flannel shirts instead of suit and tie. Probably the least romantic thing you can think of.

But who cares?


End file.
